R.E.L.I.C
The''' Red Lacrima Combat Unit''' (レッド魔水晶 コムバト ウニト Reddo Rakurimo Komubato Unito), otherwise shortened to R.E.L.I.C (レリク Reriku) is an automaton created by Namisuki Garale. What makes R.E.L.I.C unique among her many experiments is his goal-oriented creation; R.E.L.I.C is empowered by the rare Red Lacrima, and due to the Lacrima's unique, magic absorbing properties, was designed specifically to be a Mage's antithesis, the perfect anti-mage combat system. Appearance R.E.L.I.C is designed to be humanoid in appearance, and seems to take several cues from the armor of knights in his design. He helmet-shaped head that seems to conceal his single red eye underneath, in addition to a broad upper torso, wearing armor plates on its chest and shoulders that resemble expanded collarbones, as well as on his torso, forearms, and hips. This armor is utilised in his weaponry. Normally, however, R.E.L.I.C wears a large white cloak that conceals his body. Personality As lifeform of mechanical origin, R.E.L.I.C seems to lack a definite personality, or, for the most part, is unconcerned with the goings on around him. He always speaks in a mechanical monotone, which simply adds to his air of ignorance, and even on the offchance something surprises him, R.E.L.I.C's tone does not change. Due to his robotic nature, R.E.L.I.C is unable to process 'human' things such as humour. He also seems to lack true emotions; however this is not true. In reality, R.E.L.I.C understands the concept of emotions, however, he is incapable of feeling anything towards his enemy besides the urge to destroy; any form of compassion is reserved for his creator, Namisuki Garale. He was specifically programmed this way to avoid turning against her. R.E.L.I.C is known for having a somewhat stilted speech pattern (causing him to have troubles in speaking in the proper grammar) or a stutter; and sometimes has trouble understanding human behavior. He seems to take on everything according to simple calculations and never uses any reasoning in his actions, instead working on pure orders, like any old automaton would. It is noted that the automaton has trouble with metaphors, and additionally, R.E.L.I.C does not seem to perform any orders, even to defend itself, unless Namisuki orders it to. Plot Equipment Sensors: As a machine, R.E.L.I.C lacks any normal way to sense magical power. Due to this, Namisuki installed sensors within his body, the purpose of which is to calculate an individuals level of magical power. R.E.L.I.C's sensors can be used to calculate the power of fighters even miles away, and will react to approaching magical power. R.E.L.I.C is even capable of deducing whether an enemy is lowering their magical energy, effectively making the masking of one's power useless. The exact limit of the sensor appears to be unknown, though Namisuki implies the weakness to be in volume; after a certain level of power, the sensor malfunctions. *'Noise Gauge' (音計 Onkei): A byproduct of the Kokkinadi Program installed in R.E.L.I.C, the Noise Gauge is exactly what the name implies; a gauge installed within R.E.L.I.C, as an attachment to his normal sensors, which allows him to measure the percentage of Noise he has absorbed into his body. It also allows him to measure Noise levels in the surrounding atmosphere, as well as scan for areas highly saturated in Noise, thus ensuring he can choose a fighting venue where he has the advantage. Unlike R.E.L.I.C's normal sensors, the Noise gauge is capable of measuring high amounts of Noise, capping off a whopping 200%, the maximum amount of Noise R.E.L.I.C is capable of holding within his body. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Red-Lacrima Abilities Magic Nullification R.E.L.I.C is an Automaton powered by a rare and unique power source; Red Lacrima. Due to the Lacrima being intimately intergrated into his operating system, R.E.L.I.C possesses the traits the Red Lacrima itself is prided on, included its most fearsome; the ability to completely nullify all magic. Just by standing in the same vicinity as a mage, R.E.L.I.C begins to leech magic power; Namisuki herself amplified the the absorption capabilities of the Red Lacrima that fuels R.E.L.I.C, and even the moderate quantity that works as his power source is enough to actively absorb the magical energy of the entire Akatsuki guild so long as he stands even a few feet from them. This is also what allows the effects of the Red Lacrima to seep out of R.E.L.I.C's metal coating. In addition to the traditional nullification, R.E.L.I.C was geared towards one purpose; Noise control, and can convert the energy he has absorbed from the Red Lacrima into Noise itself, and then release it in a large wave, completely nullifying magic and rendering mages hit by the wave unable of using magic for a substantial amount of time. In essence, R.E.L.I.C works as a controlled Face, and indeed, his design was based on the Council's Ultimate Weapon, which in itself is run by Red Lacrima. Noise Through studying Red Lacrima, Namisuki discovered a faint energy released by the crystal, which she dubbed Noise (音響 Onkyō). Initially, Red Lacrima was believed to absorb any nearby magic energy into them, but be unable to release it afterwards without an outside influence. Namisuki, upon further study into the material, found out this was only partially correct; Red Lacrima, while absorbing magic, occasionally emits an energy wave from it's body which disperses throughout the environment; a failsafe to prevent a premature explosion, ensuring Red Lacrima can absorb as much magic for as long as possible before the inevitable explosion. Noise, when emitted from Red Lacrima, will spread throughout the environment and exist ambiently in the air, much like Eterano, and it poses no true danger in small quantities. However, just like humans absorb Eterano, they can absorb Noise, and it will eventually build up within the human and cause significant harm. If a human absorbs too much Noise, unless it is purged, it has the same effect as prolonged exposure to Red Lacrima; resulting in them completely losing all of their magic energy and no longer be capable of using magic ever again. Namisuki saw valuable combat potential for Noise, and as such, it is R.E.L.I.C's primary weapon. Noise is the primary weapon used by R.E.L.I.C, and he is the only known entity that can control Noise in its fullest. As mentioned prior, Noise, in small quantities, poses no true danger to magic or any living creature; this is where R.E.L.I.C comes in. After Namisuki discovered the potential uses for Noise, she equipped R.E.L.I.C with a program that allows him to harness Noise to it's fullest by drawing the energy from the atmosphere and directly from Red Lacrima itself; this is referred to as the Kokkinadi Program (コキナヂ けいしき Kokinadi Keishiki). Through the Kokkinadi Program, R.E.L.I.C can manipulate Noise as he sees fit, in the form of an attack or a defence. When manipulated into a solid form, Noise is referred to as Scarlet (緋色 Hiiro). With the Kokkinadi Program, R.E.L.I.C. is also capable of gauging the percentage of Noise he has currently absorbed, and can use different techniques with varying amount of percentages, ranging anywhere from 10% to 200%, though he usually begins at 50% and builds up from that point. Reaching 200% Noise absorption is referred to as "Finalize" (末期 Maki). Mechanical Abilities Adaptive Ability As a mechanical construct, Namisuki was able to program into R.E.L.I.C the ability to analyze the physical and magical abilities used by an opponent, break it down, and quickly formulate a counterattack or develop some form of defense so that it is immune to the technique in question. So long as R.E.L.I.C can observe the technique, he is capable of formulating a method or defense against it. Naturally, this does not apply to an ability R.E.L.I.C cannot see; Adaptive Ability is concious, not passive, and requires 100% observation and focus, using R.E.L.I.C's own memory core and control ciruits to record, anaylyze, and adapt. This is not only limited to techniques and forms of combat; R.E.L.I.C is capable of observing damage done to his own body, analyze it, and adapt beyond that, effectively instilling a damage cap, requiring stronger force to destroy him if he is not eradicated in a single blow, which renders this method null. *'Armament Number Six EVO System' (武装No06 ＥＶＯ (エボ) ・''系'', Busō 06 Ebo Kei) Trivia *R.E.L.I.C uses the same "species" as the creations of the mad scientist Eva Kiesler from Fairy Tail: Vice; "''automaton", however, neither ''Vice nor'' Dawn'' have any relation with each other, and the term was used as it was the most fitting. *Despite having no assigned gender, R.E.L.I.C speaks with a masculine voice, uses (and is referred to with) masculine pronouns, can thus can be considered male. *The concept of "Noise" used by R.E.L.I.C is based off of the concept of the same name from ''Mega Man Star Force 3, ''in which Noise is an emission from the overuse of EM technology that corrupts EM beings. **Kokkinadi (Κοκκιναδ) is Greek for "Crimson", referring to the red colour of Red Lacrima and Noise energy, as well as a reference to the solid form of Noise in Mega Man, where it is referred to as "Crimson". "Scarlet" was chosen as the solid form of "Noise" to reference this. ***The Vyssiní Program finds its own bases in Mega Man once more, being based off the Ace/Joker Program which allows Geo to, as Mega Man, harness the ambient Noise in the atmosphere and activate Noise Change, a transformation using Noise, thought to be impossible for an EM Being. Category:Automaton